


No Need

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Ava Sharpe, a curator, needed to quickly save her show when one of her artists unexpectedly drop out last minute. In comes Sara Lance, an artist with little credential to her name, to fill in the missing slot. Will she let this unknown show her work, or will Sara's demands completely turn Ava off?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No Need

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's fun? Random prompt generator. The prompt was seasonal, an art director, a musical instrument, "No need", and your character just met the love of their life. I changed the art director to curator because I understand that more. Oh, also the prompt said 300 words but guess who decided not to follow that?

Ava Sharpe hated winter. It was bleak and cold and just generally terrible. All she wanted to do was to just climb back into bed and curl up under her comforter. Unfortunately, doing that won’t pay the bills.

“Ava?”

A voice broke her out of her inner dialogue. “Yes, Nate, sorry, what did you say?”

“Burtynsky. Are we proceeding with the show without him or try to find another artist to replace him?”

Sometimes Ava really hated working with artists. They’re a bunch of wishy-washy, ‘I need to follow my heart’ people. Ok maybe not all of them, but it does make her job just a little bit harder than it’s supposed to be. She already had to deal with the museum director, the board, public relations, the installers, security… The list goes on. An artist who decided that he didn’t want to send in his work a month before the opening was the last thing she needed to deal with. 

“We’re going to have another artist replace him.”

“With who?” Nate asked.

Ava sighed and massaged her temple. “Some sound artist.”

“But Ava, you hate sound artists.”

“I don’t  _ hate _ sound artists, Nate. I just… don’t trust them.”

“You mean you dated a sound artist and she screwed you over.”

Ava growled at him. Nate raised his hands in defense but was smirking nonetheless.

“It’s out of my hand, the board decided this and I have to fit her in somehow.” Ava hates when her meticulously planned show is disrupted but she hates it, even more, when decisions are taken out of her hand. Stupid rich white men of the board. Ava sighed one last time and sat up. “Her name is Sara Lance. She hasn’t done many shows yet, but the works she made are... promising.”

Nate looked her up on his laptop, which led him to her website. On the minimalist front page of her portfolio was a video of her latest creation. After Nate clicked play, the sound of a string instrument started to fill the small meeting room. But it wasn’t any old instrument that Sara Lance was playing, oh no. On the screen, a fit, blond woman was pedaling on a bike that was attached to a contraption that vaguely resembles the Venus de Milo with robotic arms that were periodically pressing down on strings running up and down the statue’s body.

“Whoa,” Nate said.

“She’s actually pretty good.” 

“Damn, this video is almost two hours long. Let’s see what else she’s got.”

Nate proceeded to look through the rest of her portfolio. Other than that one video, the rest of her website were just short snippets of her sound art and photos of her performing live with similarly strange custom made instruments. Ava, of course, had already gone through this girl’s portfolio. As much as she ‘hated’ sound artist (she could never quite wrap her head around sound art, that’s why she doesn’t usually work with them), she must admit this Sara Lance had her intrigued.

* * *

Ava was working on how to fit in this new artist into her previously planned show when a knock caught her attention. When she looked up, she saw none other than Miss Sara Lance. _Wow, she’s better looking than the photos_ , Ava quickly thought.

“Miss Ava Sharpe?”

“Hi, yes, come in.” Ava was a bit flustered. _Why are you so flustered, Sharpe?_ She admonished herself.

The gorgeous woman with the blue eyes stood in front of Ava and extended her hand. “I’m Sara Lance,” the woman said. 

“Yes, I know who you are, please sit down.”

“Oh, you know who I am, huh?” Sara Lance said with a smirk.

Ava really hates artists sometimes. “Yes, as the curator of this show, it is my responsibility to research the artists I am working with. Now let’s go straight to business. I’m very impressed with your works. I’m particularly interested in your recent video art, _After Perfection_ , and I think we should show-”

“No,” Sara interrupted.

“No?” 

“No,” Sara repeated.

“What do you mean _no_?” Ava was flabbergasted, but, really, not as surprised as she should have been.

“I’m working on something new. I want to show that.”

“Miss Lance, we are but a month away from opening. It takes at least a week to set up the gallery. The press release should have been released yesterday. I need your work now,” Ava punctuated her statement by hammering the end of her pen on the papers in front of her. Sara looked down and pointed at the sheet the pen was resting on.  “That’s the floor plan, right?”

Ava looked down at the paper. “Yes, it is.”

Sara studied the layout. “Okay, just give me a 5 x 5 space here and we’re good.”

Ava can't believe her ears.

“Miss Lance, there are press releases to be written, catalogs to be printed, statements to be put up. We are already pushing it as far as it can possibly be pushed. If you want to participate in this show, you must give me your work _today_.” God, she really hates artists.

Sara responded by holding a finger up, then proceeded to dig in her bag. She pulled out a folder and started to arrange some papers in front of her. “Here are a few paragraphs I wrote before I started my piece. It’s how I begin almost every work I’ve made. You can get a general idea of my mindset for this piece. These are a few work-in-progress shots of the new instrument I’m building. In this flash drive is a sample of the sounds I’ll be playing, but, of course, it’s not final. Just enough for you to get a taste of what it’ll be like.”

“But-” Ava tried to argue.

“I promise everything will be done a week before the opening, just enough time for installation.”

Ava looked through the papers in front of her. She had to admit, based on the quick glance she took at the written essay and the work-in-progress shots, that there was something good here. Something that maybe could shake up the art world. Maybe even enough to make its round in the normal media. But is Ava willing to risk her neck on this little known artist?

“No, I cannot accept this, This is cutting it too close. I’d rather work with one less artist than cutting it too close. We are either showing _After Perfection_ or nothing at all.” Ava began to clean up the papers in front of her to return to Sara.

“Miss Sharpe, if I may,” Sara began. “I did my research, too, when I received the email. You started working with no-name artists, setting up exhibitions out of your homes. I know the kind of risks you used to take, how much you pushed the envelope. As a queer woman, you struggled and forced your way to the top. Now you’re comfortable and working for a bunch of rich men. Your exhibitions are good, but they’re admittedly a bit boring. You’re attracting the collectors and the rich, but what kind of story are you trying to tell again? Keep my research. Listen to the sample. Give it 24 hours. If you still don’t want to show my new work, I’ll understand.”

Sara gathered her bag and stood up, not giving Ava a chance to reply. “I’ll wait for your email, Miss Sharpe,” Sara said as she left the office.

She really hates artists.

* * *

_ Dear Miss Sara Lance, _

_ I have listened to your sample and looked through your research. After consultation with the board, we have decided to allow your work to be displayed during our exhibition. As discussed, please have your work ready for installation by December 7, 2019. _

_ I look forward to working together with you. _

_ Regards, _

_ Ava Sharpe _

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be long, maybe two chapters left? That is, if I get around to it and once I figure out where exactly I want to go with this.


End file.
